


Black Cat

by wreckedshoes



Series: MightyGyu and Black Cat [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, meanie, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: The sequel in which the almighty superhero MightGyu faces off against his archnemesis, Black Cat.





	Black Cat

       “So how long are you going to keep chasing me, MightyBoy?” Black Cat teases as he stops jumping from one building to another and turns to see the amazing MightyGyu a building behind. “If only you were chasing after my heart, MightyGyu.” Black Cat says as he stands on the roof of Diamond Hotel, shining under the moonlight.

MightyGyu laughs as he scratches the back of his head. “Same here, Kitty Cat. If only you played on the good team, I would’ve had my eye on you.”

“Oh, how charming.” Black Cat laughs behind his mask and it’s somewhat music to MightyGyu’s ears. “Sorry but if I joined the good team then how would I ever have my precious money and diamonds?” He says, holding up a sack full of the rich treats. “Well, we’re out of time, I need to go now.”

MightyGyu laughs and blocks Black Cat’s leave, the former suddenly losing his balancing and scratching his left hand against a protruding glass.“Sorry Kitty, but I can’t have you do that. Not unless you drop the bag and go on a date with me.” He flashes a smile which Black Cat gladly receives and gives back as he rubs his wound that will definitely leave a scar. 

“Wouldn’t your little ‘princess’ but worried you’re going out with a bad guy?” Black Cat says and laughs at the shocked face from the other.

“How did you-”

“You’re not denying it.”

“I-I mean,”  _ Does Black Cat know about Wonwoo? _ “Being an amazing superhero I am, I have no time for some boring romance.”

Black Cat smirks. “He or she must be happy and so lucky to have you.” He says before pushing pass MightyGyu and dashing off into the night.

 

       Numerous thoughts roam through Mingyu’s mind as he makes his way back into his apartment. The place is dark except for the lamp turned on dimly in the living room. 

Mingyu smiles. “He’s sleeping here again.” He says and walks towards Wonwoo sleeping soundly on the couch. An arm goes around the older’s waist, accidentally startling him awake. “Shit, sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Wonwoo yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly before sitting up, his unfinished novel falling from his chest to his lap. “You’re finally back.” He croaks out and his arms go around Mingyu’s neck to be carried up to their bedroom. “I missed you.” Wonwoo mumbles into his boyfriend’s neck when the younger slips his arms under his legs.

“I told you not to wait for me.” Mingyu whispers after pressing a kiss against Wonwoo’s temple. “You need the sleep.” But Wonwoo only whines against Mingyu’s neck, complaining about how the bed is too cold sleeping alone. He doesn’t let go of his boyfriend even when Mingyu had placed him down onto the bed. 

“Why were you gone for so long?” Wonwoo asks tiredly as he uses all his energy to pull Mingyu down next to him and snuggles into his boyfriend’s chest.

Mingyu plays with the back of Wonwoo’s hair. “I had some business to take care of.”

“Did you eat? Are you hungry?”

Mingyu hums against Wonwoo’s temple and kisses his forehead. “I’m fine.” He says as he brings the kiss down to Wonwoo’s lips. “But I don’t mind eating  _ something else. _ ” There’s a tease in his voice and Wonwoo lets out a small groan.

“I love you but,” Wonwoo yawns, “I’m too tired to do it right now.”

Mingyu laughs in response. He isn’t expecting some tonight anyway; he’s just as tired as his boyfriend. “How was work,” Mingyu quiety asks Wonwoo, his hand gently rubbing his boyfriend’s neck as Wonwoo lets out a small purr.

“It was fine. Had to show the new guy around and stuff.”

“Oh yeah? And how was he?”

“He got lost too many times.” Wonwoo answers with another yawn, lips lazily pressing against Mingyu’s adam apple. “How about you? how was your day?” He tangles his cold legs and feet with Mingyu’s under the blanket and feels the younger’s heartbeat against his own.

“It was fine.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo hums, vibrations along Mingyu’s neck. “Boring without you though.” 

A light laugh escapes Wonwoo’s lips. “And why’s that?” Mingyu smiles at the hint of joy in Wonwoo’s tone and he pecks Wonwoo’s forehead.

“Just because.” Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s forehead again and cuddles him close so they could finally sleep. He listens as Wonwoo’s breath slowly drifted into slumber and the small purrs and snores started.

Mingyu continues to hold Wonwoo close. He breaths in the older’s vanilla scent and slowly twirls his fingers through the raven locks. His hair is getting long, probably too busy to get a haircut. But Mingyu likes it this way. He likes how Wonwoo’s hair feels in between his fingers.

Mingyu sighs. He can’t fall asleep, not when he knows his love is possibly in some sort of potential danger.

He remembers the first time he had laid eyes upon Wonwoo. It’s a feeling he couldn’t never forget, a feeling he feels everyday. 

There’s a reason he can’t tell Wonwoo about his secret. It could put Wonwoo in danger having associated with MightyGyu. He can’t have that. He can’t risk losing his love. He can’t imagine not being able to wake up without Wonwoo next to him, or not being to see his beautiful smile, or his cute little laugh slash nose crinkle. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Wonwoo’s voice breaks through Mingyu’s thoughts. He shifts tiredly in Mingyu’s arms and tilts his head up, eyes still closed and bottom lip out into a pucker. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

Mingyu smiles and pecks the pucker. “Just thinking about some stuff.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Mingyu pauses. “Whether we should get a dog or not.” He says before Wonwoo’s eyes shot open and it’s the first Mingyu has seen since arriving home. He chuckles. “I’m joking, babe.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes again but his eyebrows are knotted tightly. “You know how much I don’t like dogs, Gyu.”

“But I love dogs.”

“But I love cats.” Wonwoo responds and Mingyu laughs.

“Alright, alright, how about we get both?”

There’s a small silence from Wonwoo and he wonders if his boyfriend had fallen asleep again before, “I can compromise on that.” He says and pecks Mingyu’s lips. “But let’s go to sleep first, yeah?”

Mingyu smiles. “Yeah.” He says.

 

       “Something smells nice.” Wonwoo says as he leans against the doorframe. He smiles when Mingyu turns him in all his shirtless tan skin glory. Back hugging his tall boyfriend, Wonwoo smiles into Mingyu’s back and holds him close. “What are we eating for breakfast?”

Mingyu smiles. “Well from the way you’re dressed, I wouldn’t mind if breakfast is you.” He teases, a finger sneaking under Wonwoo’s shirt and up his bare thigh. He smiles when the olders lets out a giggle and pulls him into a small peck. 

“I got you something.” Wonwoo says against Mingyu’s lips and the younger’s ears perk up like a puppy, his eyes in anticipation. “I know your watch broke the other day, so I got you this.” He shows a small box hidden in his palm and smiles at his tall boyfriend. 

Mingyu’s eyes widen at the gift. “You got me a Seventeen watch? But that’s the most expensive brand out there. How did you even afford this?” He says all in one breath as his hand traces over his new watch.

Wonwoo laughs. “I just got a promotion, that’s all.” he says, hands going to latch the watch around Mingyu’s wrist. “I hope you like it.” He says with a bright smile. “It makes you look seventeen times sexier.”

The younger brightens and picks up Wonwoo into a hug, legs around Mingyu’s waist and twirls him around. “I love it, baby. Thank you so much.” He says and Wonwoo smiles down at him, caressing his cheek as he leans down into a kiss. Mingyu smiles. “I’m lazy today so I made some toast and-” He doesn’t finish when his phone starts ringing. “Hello? Downtown? Alright I’ll be there soon.”

Wonwoo has on a confused look, the arms around his neck tighten as if he doesn’t want Mingyu to go.  “Who was that?” He asks with a low voice and Mingyu pecks his cheek to calm his thoughts. 

“Just Minghao.” Mingyu answers. “Says he needs me to go shopping with him to find a gift for Jun.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows knit together and Mingyu just find that the most endearing thing (after his nose crinkle of course). “But Jun’s birthday isn’t even until another month.”

Mingyu gulps. ‘Uh, early birthday planning. Yeah, Minghao likes to plan things early.” Bullshit, Minghao never plans things early. “Anyways, I need to get changed. Minghao sounded like he was in a hurry.”

The older still looks unconvinced but he still unwraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck and slides them down his shoulders. “Alright then.” He says. He trusts Mingyu. Of course he does.

Mingyu smiles and catches Wonwoo’s hands in the air before noticing a small scar on his left hand. “What happened here?” Mingyu asks in worried tone and Wonwoo shakes his head, brushing it off as a papercut. “Oh,...okay then.”

It isn’t until Mingyu leaves the apartment that everything suddenly feels a little cold to Wonwoo. He walks back to their room to change out of his pajamas and makes their bed. 

The television is on in the living room, informing about the news about a sighting on MightyGyu and a villain downtown. Wonwoo pauses.  _ Mingyu _ is there. Damn it, why does Mingyu have to be at the right places at the wrong times. 

“Pathetic.” Wonwoo says as the villain shows on screen, fighting against MightyGyu. As much as he despises the hero for always getting in his way, Wonwoo has to admit that the hero does have so much strength over him. Wonwoo smirks. Maybe he can go out and have some fun too.

He slips his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. “Jun, get my outfit ready.”

 

       “Why can’t you just stay arrested?” MightyGyu asks with a huff as he ties up the villain. It’s the fourth time this guy escaped, just who manages the jail anyway? “Now to put the money back into the-” He doesn’t get to pick up the bag when a strong whip lassoed around the bag and transported it towards the owner. 

MightyGyu looks up and couldn’t help but smirk. “Black Cat. You’re again.” He says and the Cat smiles, lifting the money of cash over his shoulder.

“Aw, you remember me, MightyGyu.” Black Cat says as he blows a kiss at the hero. “I’d love to stay and chat but this money won’t rob itself.”

The arrested villain whines through the ropes. “Stupid Cat, that’s mine!” he says and Black Cat shows no hesitation or timing to give the villain a whip, startling MightyGyu.

“Shut it, loser.” Black Cat says. “You lost the money. It’s mine now.”

MightyGyu gulps at the sudden aggression from the Cat. If anything, that was sort of hot. “I see you’re into whip play.” MightyGyu says and Black Cat freezes a little before smirking.

“Depends. Are you into that?” 

MightyGyu smirks back. “Maybe.” He says. “Now why don’t you be a good little kitty and hand back the money. I might consider taking you out for dinner later if you do.”

“How charming!” Black Cat laughs. “I love cheeseburgers, will you also pay?”

The hero laughs. “I know someone who’s also in love with cheeseburgers. And yes, if you return the money, then I’d gladly pay.” MightyGyu answers and watches as Black Cat happily plays along, tapping his chin as if actually considering the options before jumping off. “Hey, wait!”

A whip lashes at MightyGyu and he barely dodges it. “You’re always in my way.” Black Cat hisses this time, no playfulness in his voice. “Why don’t you be a good little puppy and get lost.”

“Whoa, scary cat, okay.” He never had been fond of cats. “Okay jokes aside, I’m seriously not letting you get away with that money. You don’t have to be like this.”

“Oh, save me from the hero talk. ‘Come to the good side, I know you’re a good person’,” Black Cat mocks and gives another whip. “Not everyone can be as pure and good as you, MightyGyu.” He says with another lash but this time MightyGyu catches the attack and holds a strong grip on the whip.

Black Cat hisses as he’s being pulled in by his whip. It’s time for hand in hand combat, which both are fairly equal. 

“I’m only saying this because it’s true!” MightyGyu deflects Black Cat’s punches. He can’t seem to fight back; something is stopping him from hurting Black Cat. “You don’t have to be like this! We could be a team! Saving the world and people from evildoers!” He grabs Black Cat’s hand and his arm naturally slips around the villain’s waist that feels too familiar. “Just trust me!”

Neither of them know who initiated first both suddenly lips are on lips and hands around body. Their eyes widen when a feeling overwhelms their mind and body.

_ Oh no _ .

“I need to go.” Black Cat says and tries to flee, but freezes for a still moment as he loses his left glove in the process when MightyGyu tries to get another grab on him.

The hero pauses and steals a glance at Black Cat’s left hand. There’s a scar. The same exact scar that had been on Wonwoo’s left hand. 

His eyes widen in realization and he doesn’t even try to stop Black Cat from fleeing.

It’s two in the morning when Mingyu arrives home, except this time when he steps into his apartment, Wonwoo is nowhere to be seen. It’s expected.

The apartment is too quiet, almost cold and abandoned as he sits down on the couch; thought cluttering his mind. He reaches his phone and calls the person who wants and needs to see the most at the moment.

“Where are you?” Mingyu asks.

_ “Somewhere.” _ Wonwoo’s voice is soft on the other end. _ “Where are you?” _

“Home.” Mingyu says just a slowly and he examines the apartment. It doesn’t feel like home. “At least I think I am.” There’s a silence before Mingyu lets out a small chuckle. “This reminds me of the first time we broke up.”

Wonwoo laughs softly as well.  _ “And why is that?”  _ He asks and Mingyu shrugs, as if Wonwoo could see him.

“I’m not too sure. I think it’s because I’m missing you.” Mingyu says. “Do you remember the first time we broke up?” 

_ “Of course.” _

“I went out too much and you thought I was cheating on you.”

_ “And turns out you were just being the hero you are and saving the world.” _

“You were always so easy to get jealous and jump into conclusions without thinking.” Mingyu smiles. “How did you know it was me?” He says and Wonwoo laughs again.

_ “The kiss. No one kisses like you.”  _ Wonwoo answers.  _ “Especially your canine teeth. That give you away.”  _

There’s a silence. 

_ “I didn’t start out this way, you know.” _

“And why is that?”

_ “The first few times were for fun. Then I just gradually became like this and couldn’t stop.” _

“I don’t blame you.”

Another silence.

“You looked good in that tight black catsuit though.” Mingyu teases. “It made your ass look amazing.”

Wonwoo laughs.  _ “You looked hot in your outfit too. Made your thighs look great.” _

“I knew you were always into roleplay.” Mingyu laughs and listens to Wonwoo’s chuckle.

“...”

“...” 

_ “So what now?” _

“I don’t know. All I know is that I want to see you.”

_ “What, so you could arrest me?” _ Wonwoo teases with a laugh and Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Yes, so I could arrest you inside our room and cuddle you forever.”

He could hear Wonwoo smile on the other end.  _ “Would you still love me even after all this?” _

“Of course.”

_ “Would you still trust me?” _

“Forever.”

_ “I don’t think you seem to understand. At some point I wanted and even tried to  _ kill _ you.” _

“Hey, as long as it’s from you and no one else.”

There’s another laugh from Wonwoo.  _ “See, this is what I mean. You’re too kind, too pure. I don’t deserve you.” _ His tone is playful but Mingyu could sense the tears choking at the back of Wonwoo’s throat. 

_ “ _ If you don’t deserve me, then who does?” Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs again. “Where are you right now?”

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “You know where I am.” _

 

      Mingyu arrives on the roof of Diamonds Hotel. There Wonwoo sits, on the steel bars. He still has his villain outfit on but without his face mask, completely showing his identity. Mingyu smiles. “You look even more beautiful under the moonlight.”

Wonwoo chuckles and hops off the railing and walks towards Mingyu. “Yeah well, take in the image while it lasts.” He says as he close in on the distance and arms goes around Mingyu’s neck and the younger’s around his waist. “After this you won’t see me anymore.”

Mingyu’s smile drops and he brings up a hand to brush Wonwoo’s black hair behind his ear. “And why’s that?” He asks lowly, lips breathing against Wonwoo’s lips.

Wonwoo smiles and bumps their foreheads together. “Because I’m the bad guy.” He just says and Mingyu brings him in for a small kiss. He stares into Wonwoo’s eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with ever since the beginning of time.  

“Then how about I join you on the bad side then?” Minyu suggests with a playful smile and Wonwoo throws his head back laughing.

“You?” Wonwoo asks. “Being bad? Not possible.” He smiles again, fingers playing with the back of Mingyu’s locks. “Besides, I don’t want you to change for anything.”

“Neither do I.” Mingyu replies. “Whether you’re a villain with amazing whipping skills, or a monster with eight arms, or a giant supervillain lizardman, I’d still love you.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “You don’t know that.”

“Hey, if I’m capable of loving you for being a cat person, then I’m capable of loving you as anything else.” Mingyu says. “I know you’d be the same for me.”

The older smiles and kisses Mingyu. “I guess whether you’re a happy-go-lucky hero, or a superhero with spider abilities, or a chemical waste fused face,” he brushes his thumb along Mingyu’s cheek and leans in the whisper, “I’d still sit on that face.”

Both of them laugh a little too loudly for the night and Wonwoo buries himself into Mingyu’s chest, the younger tightening the hug on him. “So what do we now?”

“I don’t know.” Mingyu answers. “But I want you to stay the same.”

Wonwoo looks up with a confused look, chin resting on Mingyu’s chest. “You want me to continue being a criminal?” He asks.

Mingyu smiles. “Sure.” He says. “That way I can continue to save you each time.” He finishes and Wonwoo stares at him with such love in his eyes that he never wants to let him out of his arms.

Wonwoo smiles, small tears forming in his eyes. “Damn, what crime did I do to deserve such a boyfriend like you?” He asks and Mingyu smiles. 

“You stole my heart.”


End file.
